The term lipid metabolism refers to the in vivo process of catabolism (decomposition) and anabolism (accumulation) of lipids, which are mainly triglycerides derived from food, and is intended to include, in the broad sense, reactions for transforming lipids into energy, biosynthesis of fatty acids, biosynthesis of acylglycerol, phospholipid metabolism, and cholesterol metabolism.
The term obesity means an excessive accumulation of fat in fat tissues of the parts of the body, and obesity is known to be closely related to hypertension, hyperlipidemia, diabetes, cerebral apoplexy, arteriosclerosis, myocardial infarction, etc.
Anti-obesity measures, or measures to treat or prevent obesity can be broadly classified into two groups; that is, i control of energy intake and promotion of energy consumption. Examples of the former are intake of substitutes for sugar and fat, intake of dietary fibers contained in foods such as konjak (devil's-tongue jelly), and intake of absorption-inhibiting substances or appetite-depressing substances such as Gymnema sylvestre (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 343421/94). Examples of the latter are exercise, and intake of lipid metabolism improving agents such as capsaicin (Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. 58303/92) and soybean peptides {Daizu Tanpakushitsu Eiyo Kenkyukai Kaishi [Nutritional Science of Soy Protein (Japan)], 13, 53-58 (1992)}. However, it is difficult to continue exercise, and there is a limitation to capsaicin intake because of its hot taste. Thus, a need exists for a development of an effective lipid metabolism improving agent.
At present, rich feed is administered to livestock, poultry and cultivated fish with the aim of promoting their growth. As a result, a lipid metabolism abnormality sometimes occurs in these livestock, poultry and cultivated fish. As for pets, an excessive intake of feed and lack of exercise sometimes cause the problem of obesity.
Evodiamine is a compound obtained from Evodia rutaecaroa of the family Rutaceae, which is a kind of crude drug [Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, 75, 612-613 (1986)].
Evodiamine is known to have various pharmacological activities, for example, activities as a chilly constitution improving agent (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 305527/92), a brain function improving agent (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 287724/88), an anti-inflammatory agent for external use (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 312932/94) and a cardiotonic (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 224622/85), vasorelaxation activity [European Journal of Pharmacology, ZU, 277-283 (1992)], and analgesic activity [Biol. Pharm. Bull., 20(3), 243-248 (1997)], as well as diuretic activity and sweating activity. However, there has been no report on lipid metabolism improving activity or anti-obesity activity thereof.
Rutaecarpine, dehydroevodiamine and hydroxyevodiamine are structurally analogous compounds which are obtained from Evodia rutaecarpa as well as evodiamine. The former two compounds have vasorelaxation activity like evodiamine [European Journal of Pharmacology, 27, 59-66 (1994), J. Cardiovasc. Pharmacol., 27(6), 845-853 (1996)]. Further, rutaecarpine has analgesic activity as well as evodiamine [Biol. Pharm. Bull., 20(3), 243-248 (1997)]. However, there has been no report on the above three compounds in respect of lipid metabolism improving activity or anti-obesity activity.
Evodia rutaecarpa, which is a plant belonging to the genus Evodia, is not only used as a stomachic, a diuretic and an analgesic, but also is known to have activities as a hair-nourishing food (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 1619/86), cosmetics containing extract of Evodia rutaecarpa (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 122414/84), an alcohol absorption-inhibiting agent (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 264534/91), and a therapeutic agent for periodontal disease (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 148426/87). However, there has been no report on lipid metabolism improving activity or anti-obesity activity thereof.
Fagara rhetza, which is an Indonesian traditional medicinal herb belonging to the genus Fagara, is known to have an effect on malaria, diarrhea and vomiting [Chem. Pharm. Bull., 40(9), 2325-2330 (1992)]. However, no report has been made on lipid metabolism improving activity or anti-obesity activity thereof.
Zanthoxylum rhetsa and Zanthoxylum budrunga, which are plants belonging to the genus Zanthoxylum, have been reported to have cytotoxicity [J. Nat. Prod., 42(6), 697 (1979)]. However, no report has been made on lipid metabolism improving activity or anti-obesity activity thereof.
Araliopsis tabouensis and Araliopsis sovauxii, which are plants belonging to the genus Araliopsis, are known to have an effect on gonorrhea [Planta medica, 29, 310-317 (1976)]. However, no report has been made on lipid metabolism improving activity or anti-obesity activity thereof.